


Electrify My Heart, Won't You?

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: In which Luigi actually does get to hug Prince Peasley during the final cutscene of Superstar Saga.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Electrify My Heart, Won't You?

With Mario and Luigi out of the castle, the adventure is over. Cackletta is gone, and peace has been restored to the Beanbean Kingdom.

Peasley can’t help think that there’s something missing. He should be relieved—emphasis on _should_ —but he finds himself struck with a twinge of... something. He would never actively wish harm on the Beanbean Kingdom (something so traitorous is downright despicable), but he can’t shake the feeling that he doesn’t want things to be right.

 _Perhaps it is simply nerves_ , Peasley thinks to himself, only to stop short. For what reason would he be nervous? His hair is coiffed as always, his skin is just the right shade of green, and the day has been saved. Just what is there to worry about?

Shirking the muddy feeling, the prince swoops onto the runway on his hovercraft.

“Hey!” he calls out, making his way to the adventuring heroes. Princess Peach stands close by, saying her goodbyes to Queen Bean and Lady Lima.

As soon as he’s seen, Luigi stops his chat with the others, and begins to vigorously sprint towards Peasley. This confuses the beanish prince—Mario (whose name he has finally managed to remember) seems to be just fine acknowledging him with a simple smile and wave, and yet Luigi is raring to close the distance between them.

And then it hits him: literally, in the form of Luigi’s arms wrapping around him, and figuratively, as a thought that now seems obvious. _He missed me._

Peasley knows he’s been “missed” before: by his family, his fellow royals, but there’s something genuine and endearing in this hug that he has never felt from his aunts across the border. There’s no one pressuring Luigi to be modest. This is no royal ball, and there is no royal song and dance of manners to come with it. This is just Luigi being himself, and Peasley is happy—proud even, to be able to see it.

Though the thought of it all makes him feel quite special ( _has he ever really felt this way before?_ ), Peasley’s lack of air forces him to end the embrace early.

“P-Please, Luigi, I can’t breathe.”

Unceremoniously, the younger brother lets go.

“Sorry.”

“No, no,” Peasley retorts, regaining his composure, “I’m glad you were this excited to see me. You had me thinking that I was the hero for a moment there!”

“Well, you are the one who-“

“Nonsense!” Peasley remarks, a finger now pressed against Luigi’s nose, “this is a celebration of you and your brother’s efforts, is it not?”

“I guess you’re right,” Luigi says, still modest as ever. The Princess has already boarded the plane, and Mario is not far behind, struggling to carry a suitcase full of “adventuring treasures.”

Peasley’s finger remains on the younger brother’s nose for a few moments too long, inciting a rare moment of sheepishness from the prince as he hastily but awkwardly removes it.

“You comin’, Weegie?” Mario asks, impatient as ever. He lets the suitcase drop to the ground, instead adjusting his gloves. Peasley guesses that the older brother is not one for long goodbyes, which just so happen to be a standard in the royal family.

It’s at that moment when Peasley gets an idea. A _devilish_ one, he might even say.

He’s never been one to make others jealous, or bite off more than he can chew, but a little voice deep inside him tells him that he should kiss Luigi, and make him his for everyone to see.

So he lets the impulse take him, taking Luigi’s green cap in his hand and lifting it, leaning in with his eyes closed to give the plumber a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“O-Oh-“ Luigi mutters, caught off guard by the sudden gesture of affection, effectively frozen in place.

By the time the prince is done, he notices Mario is no longer there. So much for that, then.

Luigi, on the other hand, is a mess.

“Oh, uh, thank you, nobody’s ever, uh, done that before,” he stammers, face flushed.

“Can’t leave my favorite green adventurer without a parting gift!” Peasley remarks.

Perhaps his own green is too luxurious, because Luigi’s eyes don't meet his own as he mutters something Peasley doesn’t quite catch.

“Luigi, you coming?” Mario asks, peeking his head out from inside the plane.

“A-A, I’m coming!” Luigi yells, jolted slightly by the sudden question. He starts running towards the aircraft, only to stop and turn around.

“I’ll see you soon, Prince Peasley!”

“Just Peasley is fine, dear!”

Luigi stops for another moment, that stupidly cute embarrassed look gracing his features yet again. Regaining his composure, he nods at the prince before scrambling onto the plane.

* * *

“Took you a while,” Mario huffs, shoving his luggage into the overhead storage container. “What was all that with you and Peasley?”

“Ah, uh, heh heh...” Luigi laughs to himself reminiscing about the moment.

“Young love, huh?” Mario says, smirking.

“I-I’m not in love with him!” Luigi huffs.

“Sure you aren’t,” Mario replies, bouncing into the seat next to the Princess.

“Oh,” she squeaks, adjusting herself. “I didn’t see you there. Were you two talking about something?”

“Oh, just-“

“Nothing!” Luigi says, climbing into the window seat next to Toadsworth, “Nothing at all!”

“If you say so...” Peach replies, leaning back as the plane readies for takeoff.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how back in 2016 Danganronpa fans collectively decided to start writing NDRV3 fanfiction after two sentences descriptions were revealed for each of the characters? That's how I felt writing Peasley after seeing him for a whopping three cutscenes and not even playing Superstar Saga, whoops. So if his characterization seems all over the place, that's probably why.
> 
> As per usual, please point out any typos if you see them, and a comment to let me know you read this would make my day. Subscribe for more gay content. Or don't. You do you.


End file.
